Rainbow Magic: Weather Fairy Adventure
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Crystal, Abigail, Goldie and Hayley just graduated from Fairyland Academy and have traveled to the human world for their first time. But while in the human world, Jack Frost locks them out of Fairyland. Now, while trying to hide out at Kindley Public School, the girls must save not only all their fairy sisters, but both of the worlds we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

In Fairyland, all fairies have to attend the Fairy Academy and four of the weather fairies are graduating. They are Crystal, Abigail, Goldie and Hayley. The others had already graduated and received their powers. The graduation ceremony is always held outside the academy and all the fairies are attending. The four girls were really excited because after they get to travel to the human world for their first time.

"Girls, are you ready," Queen Titania asked. They nodded. "Great!"

The Queen walked over to King Oberon and took the magic necklaces full of magic weather elemental fairy dust off the small red velvet pillow they laid on.

"Fairies of all types, I give you the 2015 graduates of the Fairy Academy. Hayley the Rain Fairy, Goldie the Sunshine Fairy, Abigail the Breeze Fairy and Crystal the Snow Fairy. The last four weather fairies." the Queen announced.

Everyone applauded very loudly. Clapping, cheering and screaming was heard all across Fairyland.

" Now, you," The queen said, pointing at Crystal, " are the new leader of the weather fairies. All of the weather fairies lives and powers are in the palms of your hands. Now, you girl shouldgo get ready for your first adventure. You are to go to the human world to make sure the seasons are changing properly. Go and prepare yourselves for it," she finished, dismissing the girls.

"Let's do this!" Crystal told the others with excitement in her voice. The girl ran as fast as they could to the Weather Fairy Apartments.

Minutes later, the girls arrived at the big, beautiful castle of Fairyland, ready to go. Queen Titania had open the portal to the human world. Abigail and Goldie got all tingly inside, eagerly waiting to go. Meanwhile, Crystal was worried that something bad was going to happen. Hailey noticed and gave Crystal a big smile and Crystal knew she wasn't alone.

"Where are we going exactly," Crystal asked curiously.

"You will all be heading to a School. They will be out for recess very soon so you will be there while they're out then come back when they go inside. Ok" the Queen said. The girls nodded as usual.

"Goldie and Abigail, you two will take to the sky. These are your communication watches. You'll unfortunately have to figure them out on the go. Good luck and be safe," Titania finished.

Abigail looked at Goldie with an eager expression. Goldie nodded and to two girls ran to the portal and jumped through. The Queen then turned to Crystal and Hailey.

"For you two, you will be on the ground making sure that snow is melting and everything isn't soaking wet," she told them while hand them their communication watches, "and Crystal, i worry that you may get trapped in this world. It has happened in the past, so I added some disguises and names for you to blend in at this school if needed. If something happens, you will be alerted immediately. Be safe and be careful."

They entered the portal and had now left fairyland. All of a sudden, Bertram came running into the portal room as the portal closed. he was heavily panting as he approached the Queen.

"Your Majesty, your majesty," he said when he had finally caught his breath.

"He has …. been spotted on his way here. Our worst fears have been realize your majesty," Bertram replied nervously, looking around franticly.

"After five years of peace, I fear that he may win this time. But we'll never give up," she turned to Bertram and with a serious look on her face, "evacuate everyone immediately. Jack Frost is back to his old good for nothing games of try to control Fairyland."

 _ **This story was written for some friends at my old school, and I just thought maybe someone else would like to read it too. If not I'll just take it down.**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the human world, the girls needed to stay hidden and safe, so they were disguised as humans and stayed as close to human gardiens as possible. The human Guardians are humans, like Rachel and Kirsty, and they protect the fairies from danger when they're in the human world. Only Hailey and Crystal needed to stay hidden since the other three were in the clouds.

"Everything seems OK, right," Hailey said, flying through the air with her pale blue wings fluttering. "I mean, there isn't a ton of water or snow anywhere so I think that we are good."

"Yes, but we should stay close to our gardien, Lilith, so Jack Frost can't find us here though," Crystal said. "That would end in a disaster."

As they were getting ready to leave, something bad happened. The Queen called on her transfer watch.

"Help….Jack Frost…..taken over…..you….RUN!" she said.

"Did you understand that, I didn't" Crystal asked Hailey.

"No, but I think she was warning us about something, but what," Hailey said.

Then Hailey noticed Abigail and Pearl come down from the sky, flying really fast at that. They slowed as they came closer, Pearl's pink and white dress slowly flying upwards as she slowed, her black hair trailing behind her in a braid.

"Hey, did you guys get that message the Queen sent us. We didn't understand what she said," Pearl asked panting.

"We got it but all we got from it was Help, Jack Frost, taken over, you and run. I think something bad is happening up there," Hailey said.

"Hey Abigail, you alright," Crystal asked her sister.

"Ya, just worried where Goldie is. She told us she was coming down here to check in on you guys and never returned. I fear she may have run into trouble and need our help," Abigail said, shivering in the cold, only wearing a bright yellow skirt and t-shirt with small leaves on them.

They looked around and realised that she was right, Goldie was nowhere to be seen. This was bad. First trouble with Jack Frost in Fairyland, then no communication to Fairyland, and now Goldie's missing. How could anything else possibly go wrong.

"We'll find her," Crystal said, shaking her golden locks out of her eyes. "We'll split up and search the school. I'm sending you your student name, grade and room. From here on out, no magic, we are normal people. Ok. Pearl, go and see if everything is Ok in Fairyland please."  
"I'm on it," Pearl said and disappeared in a puff of white and pink smoke.

"Show off," Abigail said annoyed, coughing.

Everyone turned to Kindley Public School and heard the bell ring. It rang all over the school yard and was heard by everyone. They followed everyone else to the school and lined up.

"Be careful girls, and always watch for each other," Crystal said, adjusting her light blue coat with white, fluffy trimming.

With that, the girls had split up and were on their own in a huge school. In danger, with no magic, alone, with no clue what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey, who is now known as Kaitlyn, entered her classroom, which was Mrs. Dellson's grade ⅔ class. She was nervous, and worried. She had hundreds of questions running through her head, like _What if Goldie's been kidnapped? What if the other's are in trouble and need me? What if Jack Frost is watching me?_ Then she remembered a line that the King would always tell her when she was stressed like this. _What if there are no more what ifs? You must stay calm Hailey. You must calm down._

"Kaitlyn," Mrs. Dellson said, " are you listening or do I have to send you to the office."

 _Òh no. I wasn`t paying attention. Now what, she thought._ "No, I wasn't listening and I`m sorry. Could you repeat what you said," she said.

"I asked for you to go next door and get the paint and brushes from Ms. Adam`s " Mrs. Dellson asked.

Hailey nodded and went to Ms. Adam's room. I stopped at her door, her dark blue dress swaying as she stopped moving and saw she was writing on the smartboard preparing a activity for her class. They were in their gym with Mr. Benson at the moment.

"Ùm, Ms. Adam. Mrs. Dellson sent me to get the paint and brushes for our class to us. Can we have them please," she asked very nicely.

"Yes you can Kaitlyn, they are in the cupboard over there," she said pointing at a cupboard.

I walked over to it and opened it. Inside, flew out a fairy. It was Goldie.

"Goldie, you're Ok. Come on, come with me to my room," Hailey whispered, trying to avoid Ms. Adam from hearing.

Hailey grabbed the paint and brushes, thanked Ms. Adam, and left with Goldie on her shoulder, her light brown hair covering Goldie's brightly coloured attire. Coming along with her to be safe.

Abigail, who is now known as Isabel, quickly walked into the classroom of Mrs. Elmer`s grade 1 class. She sat down beside a girl whose name was Kylie and they knew each other well. Mrs. Elmer took attendance and asked, "Òk, who`s turn is it to take the attendance down. Isabel. Who`s going to go with you."

"I choose Kylie," Isabel said standing up.

Kylie stood up while Isabel grabbed the attendance. Then the PA system came on. It was calling me to the office. _Great, now what_ she thought. Kylie and Isabel took the attendance down to the office and Isabel was called into the Vice Principal's office. Isabel glanced nervously at Ms. Sammy when she closed the door.

"It`s Ok Isabel. I`m a Gardien, you're fine," she said calmly.

"Prove it. What`s my fairy name," Isabel asked wanting proof.

"You are Abigail the Breeze fairy and you are here with Crystal, Goldie and Hailey. And Jack Frost has taken over Fairyland," she said and Abigail sighed in relief, then gasped.

"Wait, Jack Frost has taken over Fairyland, but how," she said louder then she should have.

Ms. Sammy pulled out a transfer watch like our and plugged it into the computer. A video popped up on the computer and she played it. It was from the Queen.

"Ms. Sammy, I`m sending four of my girls to you, please watch over them. I know I can trust you. They are Crystal, Abigail, Goldie and Hailey. AH! Oh no. Bertram, evacuate everyone now. We are under attack. Ms. Sammy, you can't let anyone lay their hands on the fairies. Their lives are in your hands. I'm trusting you. This is goodbye for now and possibly for ever," she said in a panicky voice. They heard her scream then the video went all staticy. Abigail mouth had dropped, tears forming in her eyes.

"And now he`s after you and the others that are here. You must remain here," she told Abigail.

"I need to get the others. They need to know and be here out of harm's way too" Abigail said.

Isabel texted the other girls on her watch and asked if she should head back to class.

"I think that you would be better off here. I would like to know more about this Jack Frost guy," Ms. Sammy said.

Isabel began telling Ms. Sammy everything she knew about Jack Frost when it hit her.

"He`s here, call a code red NOW!" Isabel yelled, terrified.

Ms. Sammy rushed out and announced over the PA system that they were now under a Code red. This is when it all started.

Crystal, who is now Sophie, is in Mrs. Jensen's grade 8 class. She hung up her multi coloured backpack and entered the classroom. Everyone looked at her when she entered the room in a strange way. She saw a spot with a nametag with Sophie on it, so she went over there.

Mrs. Jensen was talking about the grade 8 trip to Quebec, but Sophie paid no attention to it at all. She was looking around the room for Goldie but couldn't spot her. It was almost time for her French class to start when something happened.

"We are now under a Code Red, I repeat we are now under a code red."

Everyone was now running into a corner in the classroom, Sophie was among them. _Oh no. He`s here, I know it. Now what, I'm so doomed._ She was sitting under a desk, trying to keep hidden as best as she could. Her blonde hair whipped around and she panicked. Then someone banged on the door. People were holding in screams, even Sophie. Mrs. Jensen took a potition that made it easy for her to jump up. Then, the door flew on the hinges and halfway across the room and he entered. He stood right in front of her and her class. An ice person. The whole class screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_What do I do, he's right in front of me,_ Sophie thought. She had no idea what to do and the whole class was in her hands, one wrong move and he could hurt them. Does she transform, does she try to run. She looked over at the rest of her class and saw Mrs. Jensen slowly getting up from her position.

Jack Frost looked around the classroom and saw the class in the corner, holding in screams. "Hello 8B," he said with a cackle. By now, Mrs. Jensen was in front of the class, ready to protect them.

"You better move out of the way lady," Jack Frost told Mrs. Jensen, sneering as he said it.

"I'm not moving and you're not hurting my class," she replied, standing her ground.

"I didn't ask you to, but if are going to play that way then fine," Jack Frost said. Mrs. Jensen gulped, but stood her ground in front of the class, not moving at all.

Jack Frost used his ice magic, blasted Mrs. Jensen back and froze her to the wall. The whole class watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of them. A few kids screamed loudly.

"Now you can't get in the way. Now, boys and girls, there's a fairy in here and I know it," he said.

"Ya right, fairies don't exist," a boy said, laughing.

"There is and she's just keeping quiet, show yourself," he yelled.

Sophie didn't move from under the desk. Jack Frost ordered his goblins to find the fairy. They came and searched through the crowd, not noticing Sophie under the table. They returned without anyone, Sophie was staring worriedly at Mrs. Jensen. She put a hand on her necklace, trying to calm herself and started mouthing the words to a spell she learned. Jack Frost saw her and watched for a moment then caught a small glance of a snowflake in her eyes.

"That one, under the desk, in the blue," Jack Frost cried, pointing right at Sophie.

The goblins ran to Sophie and pulled her away from the class before she realised what was happening. She struggled against their grasp but couldn't break free of it. She saw Jack Frost in front of her, the goblins had her pinned down on the ground, fear ran through her.

"Now for the test, since you should be the snow fairy, you should be able to withstand my ice," he said.

Crystal gulped when Jack Frost readied is ice. He fired it at her, but it did nothing, absolutely nothing. Jack Frost smiled and told her in a whisper, "you have two options, one is you bring the others to me and you'll be set free or two is you refuse and die. It's your choice."

He got up and turned from Sophie, as soon as the goblins released her, she transformed, glistening wings on her back that were almost like ice. She shot a ball of snow at him, but he blocked it quickly. He turned around with a I knew it face on, then smiled. With that, he was gone in a puff of snow.

 _ **Ok, so just to make it clear, Sophie is Crystal, Hailey is Kaitlyn and Abigail is Isabel. Goldie stays in her mini fairy form. It'll all make sense as we get furthur into the story. This will be a short story so if you like this type of story, then tell me and I'll make more Rainbow Magic stories.**_


	5. Chapter 5

After he had vanished out of thin air, Sophie ran through her shocked class and to her frozen teacher. She used her powers and thawed Mrs. Jensen. She shivered as Sophie helped sit down. Mr. Sibley came and took everyone else to french class and Sophie walked down to the office with Mrs. Jensen. Sophie floated in the air all the way, her pale wings fluttering. They walked into the office and the other girls were waiting for them there.

"Crystal, you're Ok," Abigail cried, being the first to see them come in.

"And in your fairy form, why," Hailey asked, confused and slightly worried.

"Let me explain. Jack Frost attacked my class and told me to tell you guys that if we don't return that he'll hurt our sisters and the King and Queen," Crystal told them, knowing that if she told them the truth, they would freak out on her.

They all entered Mrs. Sammy's office and changed into their fairy forms. All of them with pale wings to match their outfits on their backs. Abigail told them that Jack Frost has all control over Fairyland and could do anything he wanted to. Everyone was worried about their sisters that were trapped in Fairyland. Then the heard a loud whooshing noise outside and saw a portal outside through a window. They all ran outside as fast as they could.

"That must be the way back to Fairyland," Crystal said.

"We can go home, but what about Jack Frost," Abigail asked.

"Jack Frost said he would open the portal for five minutes and if we didn't return," Crystal paused for a moment and then lied, "he would hurt our sisters and King and Queen."

Goldie and Hailey were and immediate lets go home, but Abigail wasn't so sure. Eventually, she gave in and agreed. Goldie jumped through the portal first.

"I'm still worried that she's hiding something," Abigail whispered to Hailey and Goldie.

"You're always worried, everything will be fine," Goldie convinced her.

"But what would we do if this was all a trap and Jack Frost has forced Crystal to do this," Abigail said.

"There's a reason she's been our sister for so long, we have to trust her and we always have," Goldie said.

Meanwhile, Ms. Sammy noticed Crystal's anxiousness. She walked over, assuming something was wrong.

"Crystal, are you OK? You're never this jumpy. What aren't you telling me and the others," Mrs. Sammy asked when Hailey jumped in.

"I'm lying to them for our own good. I told them that they would hurt our family when if we didn't return, they would really kill me and everyone else with time," Crystal told her, worried.

"Well, I hope that you've made the right choice then Crystal," Mrs. Sammy said while Abigail jump in.

"I hope you're right, and I'm happy to have known that I always have people there for me, friends, family, my sister especially. Thank you," Crystal said then entered the portal.

 _ **Now I'm ju8st going to say I'm sorry if these chapters are short. In the future, I will create better chapters for other Rainbow magic stories. I do hope you enjoy this though. If you do, review and let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

They all came flying through the portal one after the other, landing in a pile. They tried to untangle their wings from the mess but heard someone say, in a dark voice, "You've made the right choice young fairy, Goblins, you can't let them escape, get them."

They girls were grabbed by goblins and pulled up. They looked and saw that Crystal wasn't in the goblins grasp, but in Jack Frost's. She twisted and turned, trying to break free.

"I will keep my promise, but as of right now, you're of too much importance to my plan to release right now," Jack Frost told her.

She was struggling in his grasp, trying to break free, but couldn't. She, along with Goldie and Abigail were thrown into a magic proof cage, with Storm, Pearl and Evie. Hailey was taken in another direction, and was scream her head off for help. Trying to release herself, but not succeeding.

After Hailey was out of sight, everyone turned to Crystal and Abigail asked Crystal, who's sitting against a wall, "What did he mean when he said you made the right choice?"

Crystal looked up at Abigail, then to her other sisters who looked at her with the same curious look as Abigail, then she looked down with guilt.

She sighed, "Well," she started, "I...I...I… I didn't know what to do. He came and attacked my class, attacked me. I tried to stop him but couldn't and he told me to bring everyone here or he'd hurt me. I panicked because he would kill me and gain my powers and we'd all be doomed."

Everyone was speechless. They all stood in shock for a moment. Storm was the first to speak.

"We understand. You were scared, unsure of what to do so you did what saved your life at the moment," she said.

Goldie turned around and looked where Hailey was taken. "I wonder if she's Ok."

Everyone nodded in agreement and were all worrying about Hailey.

After Hailey was out of sight from the others, Jack Frost had his goblins tie her up at her wrists and ankles. Jack Frost stood in front of her.

"What do you want with us, with me?" she asked, "You already have control over Fairyland, what more could you want."

"I need all of the weather fairies powers to gain full control of this world and the human world too. It will all be mine," Jack Frost said.

Before Hailey could do anything, Jack Frost ordered his goblins to hold her down. They grabbed her and she couldn't move. Jack Frost grabbed a magic bottle and his wand and approached Hailey. Hailey knew that the bottle can steal a fairy's powers with the help of a dark magic. Jack Frost placed the bottle on the ground in front of her and used his power to steal her magic.

"There, let her go," Jack Frost said once it was done. The goblins untied her and her wings fell limp. "Try flying away now."

Hailey stood up and looked at her wings with a gasp, "What have you done."

"I've stolen your powers and now they float in here," he replied, holding the bottle with raindrops in it. "Now for Crystal, Abigail and Goldie's."

Hailey took a few steps to the door when the goblins grabbed her and brought her back, "I'm not done with you yet.I need one final thing from you. I can only steal one fairy's magic every two hours so you are going to take the other three for me."

Hailey struggled in the goblins cold, tight grip, "I'll never turn on my sisters. I'll never help you. My friends would never hurt me nor will I hurt them," Hailey firmly said.

"I forgot Crystal couldn't tell you," he said, Hailey looked at him with a confused look. "She's the reason you're here now, She tricked you, Goldie and Abigail into returning so you'd think I would leave and no one would be harmed. She hurt you, lied to you and is going to cost everyone their powers."

Hailey didn't believe him at first, but then everything came together. That was why she was panicky and worried in Mrs. Story's office. She looked up at Jack Frost, who had an evil grin across his face, awaiting her response.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it."

 _ **Dun Dun Dun!**_


	7. Chapter 7

All the other fairies were concerned about their sister, Hailey. They were all asking questions like Is she Ok and What could he want with Her? That's when it hit Storm.

"That's it. It's not us he's after, it's our powers. Yesterday, I was looking through a spell book and there was a spell under dangerous that needed all the weather fairies magic to take control of all fairies in this world and our world as we know it."

Everyone gasped but before anyone could say or do anything, some goblins ran from the room that Hailey was in. They came right to the others, three grabbed Storm, Evie and Pearl and held them against the cage. Meanwhile, six more took Crystal, Abigail and Goldie by the arms and dragged them to a wall and chained them up.

Crystal looked around worried and scared. Goldie was the first to notice two shadowed figures in the doorway, and one was Hailey. Jack Frost and Hailey walked out of the room and stopped in front of Crystal, Abigail and Goldie. Hailey fell on her hands and knees in front of everyone. Jack Frost gave her three of the magic bottles and her wand.

"You better do this fairy," he whispered into Hailey's ear.

He stepped back and Hailey slowly rose to her feet. She looked at the bottles. Each one had either a snowflake, a leaf, or a sun on it. She knew what she needed to do. She had a plan but no one knew. She took the one with the snowflake and her wand and approached Crystal.

"Hailey," Crystal started, seeing Hailey coming right at her, "Please, think about what you're doing. We are friends, sisters, always there for each other. Don't do this."

"You also got us into this mess. Got us trapped here. It's all your fault that I lost my powers! Now I want to get you back" Hailey was yelling at Crystal. "Now, it's your turn."

Everyone was in shock. This wasn't Hailey at all. Evie, Storm and Pearl started a whispering conversation between them.

"What do you think happened to her," Storm said.

"Jack Frost must have told her the wrong story," Pearl said.

"But why is she turned on us," Storm asked.

"I feel a twist coming up," Evie said with a grin.

They all turned back to Crystal and Hailey, who were now face to face.

Hailey seemed to have lost it, she was full of anger. She looked Crystal in the eyes and pointed the bottle at her. Crystal closed her eyes but never felt her magic disappear. Instead, Hailey spun around at the last minute and took Jack Frost's ice magic.

"Great job Hailey," Evie said as she was released from the cage with Storm and Pearl.

They unchained Goldie and Abigail but when the turned to Crystal, she was gone. Everyone looked around and then saw her in Jack Frost's grasp.

"Let her go," Storm yelled.

"Or what, you'll zap me. Oh wait, you don't have you powers," Jack Frost taunted.

Crystal struggled in Jack Frost's grasp. She eventually got mad and stomped on his foot. Jack Frost let go of her and she took to the air.

"The only thing cold about you is your heart," Crystal yelled at him.

She flew and landed beside her sisters. Pearl created a cloud prison and Storm electrified the bars. Crystal and Abigail released the other fairies, who started flying free. The King and Queen sent Jack Frost to the dungeon and thought the weather fairies should be awarded.

 _ **One more chapter. Tell me if you want more stories like this.**_


	8. Chapter 8

All the fairies were back up on the stage after their adventure and Jack Frost defeat. All of Fairyland was with them.

"Fairies, Listen please. These girls risked everything to save us,' the queen said, "Their powers, their lives and their friendship. For that, we thank you."

All of Fairyland applauded and they were given ribbons. Goldie notice all of the ribbons were glowing, so did everyone else. Then the light from the ribbons became so bright, it engulfed the weather fairies. When it disappeared, they were no longer the weather fairies, but the elemental fairies.

Crystal turned into Flare the Fire Fairy, with a dress made of red and orange flames and bright orange wings.

Abigail became Emily the Earth Fairy, with a light gray dress and a pebbled pattern along the sleeves and bottom of the skirt and wings flashing gray and a greenish blueish colour.

Pearl turned into Alyssa the Air Fairy, with a white dress covered in light blue swirls, representing the air and crystal white wings.

Goldie became Elsa the Ice Fairy, with a ice dress that fell past her knees behind her and wings that sparkled in the light.

Evie became Aqua the Water Fairy with a long, flowing, dark blue dress and Aqua blue wings.

Storm became Alexa the Lightning Fairy with a bright yellow dress with blue lightning bolts and pale yellow wings.

And finally, Hailey became Fawn the Nature Fairy, with a top made of leaves and a skirt made of flower petals and bright pink wings.

For these Fairies, their Adventures have just begun.

 _ **The new fairies are My OC for Rainbow Magic. The new story in the series will be a while since I have many other stories on the go. It will come eventually but it will be a while.**_


End file.
